


Garlic

by goobzoop



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, No Plot, Possible Dub-Con, Smut, Vampires, roleplaying, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop
Summary: Gee wants role-play some sweet Vampire sex. Frank is less than pleased. (Possible dub-con, but I like to think it's consensual. Also it's dumb.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Garlic

**Author's Note:**

> **Possible dub-con**

“Pleaseeeee, Frankie?”

“No, Gee!”

“FRANKIE. PLEASE.”

“NO, Gerard! I’m not going to role-play vampire sex with you again.”

“But why not? It’s so _hot_.”

“It is not.” Frank huffed. “You get way too into it. Last time you actually bit me.”

“Yeah, but now we have a safe word. And besides, I told you… I’m really sorry about that.”

“Yeah, well, sorry doesn’t make our friends think I’m not being domestically abused.”

“Oh, please. If anything, you abuse me, you little fucker.”

“Only ‘cause you deserve it, asshole.”

Gerard scooted to the edge of the bed and reached over to where Frank was sitting with his guitar across his lap. With one really hard tug on his pant leg, Frank went flying with a _thunk_ down to the floor, emitting what Gerard thought was the cutest little shriek in the world. 

“Gerard! What the fuck!?”

“C’mon, Frankieeee.”

“No!” 

“Just let me _try_.”

“No!”

“Just one little nibble.”

“No.”

“How ‘bout a kiss then?” Gerard pouted. He batted his eyelashes and licked his lips knowing that Frank couldn’t resist when he did his pretty ‘fuck me’ face.

“Ugh. Fine.” Frank rolled his eyes. 

Putting Pansy aside, he leaned down over Gerard and pressed his lips to his, sweet and slow like it was their last. Frank was a hopeless romantic like that. 

Gerard was a deviant, though. With one sneaky hand he raked his fingers through Frank’s half black hair, and gripped tight, mashing their lips together in an almost murderous passion. 

“Mhh-“ Frank groaned into it. Gerard pressed his tongue forward, dancing alongside Frank’s, exchanging spit and lust. 

Gerard pulled back leaving Frank gasping and red. Before he could protest, he started peppering kisses and nibbles down Frank’s jawline to his neck. His beautiful fucking neck, so soft and tasty. Gerard bit down lightly, testing the waters. It sent a shiver down his spine and he moaned. Frank didn’t protest any, so he went harder, this time pulling back with his skin in-between his teeth. 

“Oh, fuck, Frankie. I ‘wanna bite you so bad baby. ‘Wanna drink your blood ’n make you mine.”

“Mmmhh— Gee, fuck.” Frank rolled his hips down into his boyfriend. “Stop, babe- fuck, you’re gonna— ow!”

“You’re okay, no bleeding, s’okay.”

“You’re not a vampire, Gee.” Frank moaned again. “Creepy fucker.” 

“Yess, I am.” Gerard sucked down on the skin again, licking and nibbling after. He pushed over on Frank's shoulder so he went tumbling down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. Better access to the neck. 

“Fuck, Gee, want you so bad.” 

“Yeah, baby. Fuck, yeah you do.” Gerard growled. 

Frank sloughed off his shirt and pulled down his pants while Gerard worked on his own. Gerard was still in his Nosferatu boxer briefs when he leaned down flush over Frank and slipped his hand underneath his to grab his ass and squeeze. 

“Ohh—!” Frank moaned. Gerard was teasing him with his fingers, pressing down between his cheeks and smirking. 

“You like that Frankie baby?” 

“Yah, Gee, God. I want you!” 

Frank was squirming beneath him, so eager to be fucked. His erection was throbbing and standing straight up in his boxers, pressed against Gerard’s. Gerard grabbed tight on Frank’s ass and ground his cock into him, pressing them together so hard. 

“Mmh, so fucking sexy, Frankie. God, you smell so good. All that beautiful blood. ‘Wanna bite you ’n suck you dry, baby.”

“Ah, Gee— no, just fuck me. No biting.” 

“But Frankie, I’ll die if I don’t feed, you know that, baby. Count needs his bite.” 

“Gee, c’mon! It hurts.”

“Just a ‘lil one? Huh, baby? My little moon?”

“’S’not ‘gonna work.” Frank pouted. Gerard knew he loved that nickname he gave him one night while they were lying outside back in their hometown during Christmas and the full moon was hanging bright in the night sky. Frank’s been his little moon ever since. “But _fine._ Just a ‘lil one.”

Gerard grinned and dove into Frank’s neck, nuzzling and licking, making Frank giggle. He nipped and bit a few times, making sure to be gentle. Frank didn’t even cry out— he moaned and threw his head back and to the side, giving Gerard free range to his slender neck. “Mmmh, fuck, little moon, you’re so gorgeous.” 

“Love you, Gee.”

“Love you too, my little Frankie. Love you so much. God, I wanna taste you blood so bad, Frankie. So bloodthirsty for you baby. You know the safe word, right baby?”

“Ugh. Gee.”

“Yeah you do, baby, I know you know it.”

“No.”

“Yeah, you do. Tell me the safe word baby.” He snuck his hand down Frank’s boxers and grabbed hold of his hard cock, stroking it tightly. “C’mon baby.” 

“Fine. It’s… garlic.”

“That’s right, Frankie, ‘cos the Count don’t like garlic.” He purred. 

“You’re a fucking loser, Gee.” Frank moaned, bucking his hips. 

“I’m not Gee, I’m the Count.” Gerard ran his thumb over Frank’s leaking tip. “You call me by my _real_ name.”

“Mmmh— more!” 

Gerard ripped his boxers down and off, before slicking up his fingers and pressing into him. He worked his finger inside and added another and another before Frank was sweating and squirming, frantic with lust. 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck! Harder!” 

“You want my cock, ‘lil moon, hm? You want me?”

“Yeah, Gee! Fuck me! Please!” 

“S’not my name, Frankie.” He grinned. He ran his hands down Frank’s thighs and stopped right before he got to his engorged cock, tracing around it, making it twitch in anticipation. 

“Fuck! Gee! You can’t do that!” Frank moaned, bucked his hips in protest, and whined out shamelessly. He was sweating and red-faced, aching for Gerard’s vampire cock. 

“You know what to do to get that ass filled, baby.” 

“UGH! Fuck me, Count! Need your cock. Need it so bad. Fuck meee, please. Bite me, Suck my blood, Count, need you so much.” 

“Thatta boy, mmh.” Gerard moaned, and pressed his cock into Frank. “Fuck, you feel so good. So fucking tight ’n alive. Love your tight little body, Frankie.” 

“Ohmygod— yess.” Frank moaned. He spread his legs wide and around Gerard’s hips as he thrust into him. His arms were sprawled over his head and gripping the sheets. 

Gerard kept his rhythm steady and hard, knocking his boyfriend back into the headboard with each thrust. With his other hand he spit and started stroking Frank’s cock. His cute little face was twisted in ecstasy under him, looking fucked out. 

“Mmh, Frankie, god. So good. So sexy, my little human. Gonna make you cum so hard for me. You love this undead dick, mmh.”

“Love you, Gee, fuck.” Frank moaned as Gerard hit into his prostate. “My stupid fucking creepy boyfriend.”

“Oh, fuck. So tight. Haven’t fucked this hot in centuries— oh, Frankie, shit.” 

“Don’t stop, Gee, harder—!”

Gerard picked up his pace and jackhammered into Frank’s prostate hard enough to make his eyes roll back and jabber out incomprehensible phrases. He sped up his hand then, too, and within seconds Frank was arching his back and spilling his seed all over Gerard’s hand and his belly. 

“Oooh—fuuucckk—shit, fuck, Gee, Count, fuck, I need—oh, god. Oh, jesus, yes—“

“Oh, shit!” Gerard thrust a few more times, and blew his load in frank’s ass, coming down at the same time to press his teeth into his neck and bite down for the kiss of death. “Frrrauaumamahhn—“ he moaned into it. “Fuuuuhhhh”

“Ow!” Frank whined. He pushed Gerard off to the side, and Gerard sat up on his side. 

“Frankie—“ 

“No, Gee! No more bites. Is it bleeding?”

Gerard got close and pressed a kiss down on him. “No, baby, s’not. I was gentle, promise.” 

“Better not be.” Frank rolled his eyes and tried to stifle a laugh. 

“Yeah, well, if there was blood, Frankie, I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I’d have to drink it up. If you were bleeding, you’d know.”

Frank groaned. “Ohhh my god, stop! You’re _not_ a vampire!” 

Gerard pouted and hugged Frank close. “You’re just jealous, you dumb little human. I’ll turn you someday, I promise. We’ll spend eternity together.”


End file.
